Somewhere
by incompertus
Summary: Marchelli just wanted a normal. Her life changed when two vampires took her along with Elena.The vampires had mistaken her as Eufemia but how come she look exactly like her? What does Eufemia have to do with the Originals? Elijah/OC/Klaus
1. Mistaken Identity

**I don't own vampire diaries. I only own Marchelli, Neil and Leilani. Hope you enjoy it **

"He's here. This is a mistake" Marchelli could hear the vampire guy, looking scared.

"No I told you I would get us both out of here. You have to trust me." replied the girl then someone was in the front door, knocking. Marchelli didn't need to follow the conversation; she already figured out that the guy was afraid of this man called 'Elijah'. Marchelli was curious at the same time nervous. The man that would be collecting them was an original, he was one of the first vampire.

"You're scared."Elena stated.

"That's an understatement."Marchelli muttered looking to the scared vampire and to the other one who just left. She was sure, he was capable of hearing them but he seemed to be covered with fear to mind them. Trevor was afraid, he could hear the girls speak about him but he can't hurt either of them. They both were part of his peace offering and killing them won't make their situation any easier.

Marchelli could hear footsteps slowly coming near them and a cool smooth voice coming from a man. A man wearing a suit with a dark brown hair and brown eyes, looking at her as if he could see pass her soul. She felt uneasy yet…safe. Then the gaze of the man turned to Elena and with a blink of an eye he was in front of her, standing very close. The man leaned down to Elena, making the girl more terrified. Marchelli was relieved when the man just smelled Elena and heard him said _human_. She thought that he was going to bite her friend and she was thankful that he didn't.

"Hello there" He said to Elena which made Elena trembled. Fear was around the room but it seemed to have no effect on Marchelli. She doesn't feel scared at the moment she was rather intrigued to the man. Yes, she knew he's a vampire and he could kill her anytime he wanted but something inside her mind was telling her that she didn't need to worry.

"Eufemia, I've been looking for you for centuries…" He walked towards Marchelli, laying his hand on the air, asking for her hand. She could feel her heart pounding above normal rate and what's strange is that she liked it. He doesn't use the same tone that he sued with Elena or Rose, it was different. _His voice sounds like he was worried._ A voice that sounds familiar to her as if she'd heard him speak before. It played like music to her ears.

"I'm not Eufemia, I'm Marchelli" She looked at him straight in the eye. Eufemia was the name that Katherine, Rose and Trevor had called her. Why would they call her Eufemia? Her name's Marchelli Kane and it's simple as that. Elijah gave a puzzled look at Marchelli then he bent down to her neck, smelling her. _How could it be even possible?_ Elijah's eyes widened, it was quite obvious that he's more surprise about Marchelli rather than the doppelganger.

"You smell differently. You're human as well."Elijah looked at the girl. "And you're a vampire" Is what Marchelli would have said but she bit her lip, trying not to say anything that may annoy the original. She didn't want to believe her instinct that she'll be safe. She didn't want to risk her life with that. Her instincts were telling her that she'll be safe but a part of her was telling her to be scared. How could she feel safe yet scared to him? She felt confused by Elijah.

"How is that even possible?" Elijah asked himself, caressing Marchelli's cheek. Elijah was happy not just because of the doppelganger but finding someone he thought he lost forever.

"We have a long journey ahead of us, we should be going." Elijah removed his hand on Marchelli and looked at Elena.

_flashback_

A brunette girl gasped as she felt someone pinned her on a tree. She wasn't able to speak as her captor covered her mouth. Veins surrounded her eyes and the white part of her eyes turned red. Even with her inhuman strength, her captor was still more powerful than her. She stopped to struggle upon seeing who it was, her face turned back to normal.

"Mia, I need you to listen to me."The girl nodded and the man uncovered her mouth. Elijah wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing.

"Elijah, what are you doing?"The girl demanded an answer. He could just talk to her inside their house but why bring her into a forest? What was so important that Elijah needed to tell her.

"I need you to leave." Saying those words hurt him more than it hurt her. He can't imagine why he needed to let her go, knowing that her presence give him pleasure that he hadn't experience long ago.

"After for centuries that I spent with Klaus and you? I think not, Elijah." The girl roared, glaring daggers at him. _How can Elijah even tell me about leaving his brother? Elijah knew that no other vampire could deal with a creature like her. _Even if one vampire does exist, she wouldn't be treated the way they treated her.

"Even after what he did?"Elijah asked looking for any change of expression on her face. He knew it had struck a nerve to the younger vampire.

"Even after what he did."Eufemia whispered, looking down on the ground. Eufemia knew that if she managed to escape Klaus would have her one way or another. She wanted to have revenge but something inside her wanted to forget everything. All Elijah could see was Eufemia had been blinded by her love to Klaus. Elijah was wrong about it, Eufemia saw humanity that's been buried deep inside Klaus. Elijah put his hand under her chin, making her look at him.

"I know you've been wanting to escape but you're blinded by your love to him. It won't end well, Eufemia. I can't stand to see you hurt anymore. Yes, I saw you crying when you thought no one's around. Stop acting that Klaus's action doesn't affect you. We both know how Klaus can be." Elijah paused seeing Eufemia's reaction. He knew her well. He was the first one who saw her yet Klaus got her.

"I love you, Eufemia and I'm very sorry that I couldn't save you from the start." He smiled weakly and kissed her forehead, making Eufemia surprised. Elijah felt a huge relief telling Eufemia that he loved her. He had kept his affection towards the girl for centuries to himself.

"Love? Elijah I…"Eufemia doesn't know what to say. Elijah had been there for her. Her humanity was gone when she's with Klaus but Elijah always brought it back. Elijah brings out the best of her even if she won't admit it. She knew he cared for her but love? It wasn't what she's expecting.

"Shhh. Mia you don't need to say anything."He took her into a warm embrace. He wished they could stay like this forever but it can't. All he could do was savor every second he spent with Eufemia but it would only get harder if he let himself stay any longer. He sighed as he let her go again, her eyes fixed on him.

"Eufemia, you'll leave. You wouldn't come anywhere near Klaus or find him, understand? You'll have a new life where you could be…happy. You have to runaway" Elijah was on the verge of his tears. He had no choice but to compel her. He can't leave Klaus not until he knows where his family's location. Eufemia can't stay there with them seeing how Klaus would hurt her more with his selfish actions. _Letting her go is the only way, if she stayed and I see her suffer more what kind of life am I living? She doesn't deserve any of this. Life is cruel._

"I understand."With that Eufemia left, leaving Elijah's heart into _pieces_.

_End of flashback_

He blinked a few times, trying to compose himself. The resemblance of Marchelli to Eufemia was uncanny. It's the same as the resemblance of the dopplegangers. He'll bring her too and figure out why she looks exactly like Eufemia. For now, he needed to focus with the two vampires who were running away from them for centuries.

"Please don't let him take me."Elena pleaded to the vampires who took her while Marchelli's gaze was still fixed on Elijah. _He may have some answer who is this Eufemia_, Marchelli thought. If Elijah will take them away, she might have a chance to figure out who is Amelia, who's quite famous to some vampires.

"One last piece of business and were done."Elijah said turning to the vampires who took Elena and Marchelli. Elena was still scared while Marchelli's curiosity didn't stop until she saw Elijah beheaded Trevor. She flinched seeing the blood flowing from the vampire's headless body.

"Come" Elijah said to Elena and Marchelli as if nothing happened. The other vampire, Rose was still shocked that Trevor died.

"What about the moonstone?" Elena asked. Marchelli doesn't want to know much about the supernatural stuff but she can't help herself. She wanted to know what was happening with her friends.  
>"Elena, no" Marchelli yelled not caring if Elijah heard her or not. It was too late, Elijah walked towards them asking what they know about the moonstone. Elijah removed Elena's necklace so that his compulsion would work on her and it did. Marchelli tried to push the original away from her friend but it was no use. Elijah gave her a warning look then continued to compel Elena. Elena had told Elijah about the moonstone and its whereabouts. A crashing sound came in the house, Elijah let go of Elena and asked Rose if there's anyone else inside the house. Rose was completely alone and told him that she doesn't know. Elijah grabbed Elena and Marchelli followed him. She would rather stay with an original rather than to meet another vampire who would kill her in an instant. Everything went quickly, Damon pinned Marchelli in the wall along with Rose, leaving Elijah alone. Damon then killed Elijah with a wooden hanger. After killing Elijah, Rose ran away and Elena told the Salvatore brothers to let her go. Marchelli looked on the dead original that was pinned on the wall. The original who have the answer who is Eufemia. She can't believe how easy it was.<p>

"Chelli?" Elena called her.

"I'm coming." She said, leaving with them.

"You okay?" Damon asked Marchelli as he drove her back. Stefan already accompanied Elena home.

"Couldn't be better. I better go before Neil gets worried." Marchelli smiled at Damon and opened the door of the car. She was about to step inside her house when she forgot something. The car was already on the run, so she just yelled thank you. Hopefully Damon would hear it especially with his extra sensitive hearing.

Just as she entered her home, her brother Neil was sitting comfortably on the chair and her sister-in-law with him.

"Hello?" She waved at her brother then to his wife with a smile on her face. Her brother took her with him in Mystic Falls three years ago since an accident happened which made her lose not only her parents but her memory too. She hated the fact that she can't remember her past, who her friends were and what kind of person she was before. It wasn't all a mystery because her brother was helping her but it would be different if she could remember everything.

"You said last night you are going home after that masquerade thing." Neil stood up looking at her, both hands on his hips. Neil was a six footer and much taller than Marchelli. Neil had a pair of hazel green eyes matching his dark brown hair. Marchelli tried not to roll her eyes, it was annoying whenever her brother tried to be a father figure and act very protective of her.

"Stefan told you that I spent the night with my friends. It was sudden and they'll kidnap me if I didn't agree. My battery died so I didn't have the chance to call you." Marchelli reasoned. Stefan told her the excuse they made up on their way home. It was much better rather than saying that two old vampires took her and Elena to an original. She didn't want her brother to be involved in anyway to the supernatural stuff that's going on with Mystic falls.

"Haven't you heard the news that there are people missing around the town and the animal attacks? I don't want you to wander around."

"I'm not a kid anymore Neil. I can handle myself. What about those animal attacks? You expect a bear or a wolf to enter a house? That's it?" Marchelli wondered if her brother knew about vampires but if he did know about them, it's possible he knew that the Salvatore brothers were vampires, the very reason he didn't want them around. His wife, Leilani stood up and walked towards him. Leilani was a tall blonde girl. She's fun and was usually taking Marchelli's side. She's 24 when she married her brother and she works as a nurse. They told her that they both met in the hospital then the rest was history. Marchelli could see how happy the couple are, she was usually outside their house in purpose. She wanted to give Leilani and Neil a time to bond, not that she'd ever admit it.

"Well Niel, Marchelli's right. You got to loosen up a bit. She's eighteen for goodness sake."Leilani wrapped an arm around him, making Neil relaxed.

"Chelli, it's just you're **my only family**. I already lost mom and dad, I don't want to lose you too." Neil said to his younger sister as he put his hands inside his pocket. He hated saying things like that but he had to. He wanted to Marchelli know that she played an important role in his life and he would do anything possible to make sure she's safe.

"I know. Sorry" Marchelli sighed, smiling at her brother.

"Lighten up a bit guys. I already cook dinner, Chelli. So I suggest we already eat them before it turns cold." Leilani let go of her husband and walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry I already ate some food on the way here. I guess I'm going upstairs and get some sleep." Marchelli received a pat from his older brother then she went to her own bedroom. Finally she's going to get a goodnight sleep.


	2. Protection from an original

**I don't own anything except from Marchelli and Eufemia. Thank you to susl and Nicola for the reviews and to all of you who's reading my story**

Marchelli was on her way to her house when she felt someone was following her. She kept walking a bit faster and she's reaching for pepper spray that her brother had given her. _Just another block and I'm home_, Marchelli thought as she walked. She was hoped she was just being paranoid after being kidnapped. She felt that someone had been watching her the whole day which would be impossible. Why would even someone waste their time with her? She's not any part of the supernatural events that's been happening in Mystic Falls but her friends are. Before Marchelli could cross the street, she felt someone dragged her into an alley, pinning her on the wall. She would scream if only her mouth wasn't covered by a hand. Marchelli's heart beat fastened as she saw the face of her capturer. She was surprised to see Elijah again. _He's alive but Damon staked him_, Marchelli thought.

"Eufemia, How did you became human? I really need to know what's happening." He slowly removed his hand covering her mouth, expecting an answer from the girl.

"I'm not Eufemia. I'm Marchelli. I told you that before," Marchelli told Elijah again liked she did yesterday. Something inside her was happy that Elijah wasn't dead. The original could lighten her up about the girl Eufemia.

"Eufemia, I am not here to hurt you. Stop this act of yours, alright? I have been looking for you for centuries, I am pleased that I did not only found you but I found the doppelganger as well. I do not know how you smell like a real human but Eufemia you need to come back with me before Klaus finds you. I need you. "Marchelli saw the man looking at her with sincerity in his eyes as he cupped her cheeks_. I must have Eufemia before Klaus could even know anything about the doppelganger_, Elijah thought.

"It's Marchelli not Eufemia. I'm sorry."Marchelli looked at Elijah trying to be on her best behavior as possible. She knew that vampires are capable of killing people without any effort. The man removed his hand on the girl's cheek and took a few steps back. The original tried to hide his disappointment but it was no use. He had been looking for _her_ for centuries and found a human who looks exactly like her. _Where is she?_

"You're really telling the truth?" Elijah didn't break their eye contact and Marhelli nodded in response.

"Then forget that you saw me today."With a blink of an eye, Elijah was gone, leaving Marchelli alone in the alley.

xxxxxx

The rest of the week has been good for Marchelli although she wasn't sure about Elena. She was curious about the doppelganger and vampire stuff but she chose not to know anything. First, she knew about how dangerous it is and her brother would be angry at her if she had any troubles regarding that stuff. Second, vampires can compel humans and if a vampire compelled her about the vampires in mystic falls, she won't be of any help to them. She's only a human and she knew that she can't be useful with vampire stuff. She was happy with her normal life and her future was already planned. She didn't want to ruin anything about it.

"So this Eufemia is a very old vampire." Marchelli said looking at Elena. Elena had told her everything Rose told her about the vampire Eufemia that looked exactly like Marchelli. She respects Marchelli's decision for not getting involved but she thought that Marchelli should know about Eufemia since they share the same face.

"Yep and she's friends with Elijah and Klaus, the original vampires."Elena can't believe why her friends needed to be a part of her crazy life. Marchelli was the last person who wanted to be a part of it yet there's vampire who looked exactly like her.

"She wasn't found since the 1500's so the vampires thought that Eufemia was me only I am human unlike her. You're sure I'm not a doppelganger of this Eufemia, right?"Marchelli was puzzled. There are plenty of questions inside her head and she really hoped that Elijah was alive. Rose didn't give them much information at least the information that Marchelli wanted.

"Rose didn't know why you look like her and there can't be any doppelganger than me."Elena ended her sentence with a sigh.

"Thanks Lena for telling me," Marchelli smiled. She was glad Elena told her about the vampire that looked like her.

"Sure thing," Elena tapped Marchelli's arm.

"Be careful alright? I may not know what the whole story is but I can sense that it's a big trouble. I gotta go, bye." Marchelli kissed Elena's cheek and left. Her house wasn't that far from their school so Marchelli usually walked. She was halfway on her house when she felt someone was following her from school. She felt like someone was stalking her for a week but she thought it was just her imagination. She continued to walk a little faster the she turned around to see no one. She sighed in relief thinking it was just her mind playing tricks with her. She smiled to herself and walked a few steps back. _Everything's in your mind, Chelli. No one's following you_, she thought to herself. Then she hit something hard on her back, turning to see who it was made her look pale. It was Elijah! Marchelli couldn't move, it was as if her body was numb.

"Marchelli, it's good to see you again."Elijah smiled, feeling amused to hear how fast Marchelli's heart was beating.

"Yo-You're supposed to be dead. " Marchelli looked at the man. She was trying to walk but it was as if her foot was stuck on the ground.

"An original don't die easily."Elijah stated.

"I won't let you harm Elena. You have to kill me first if that's what it takes." Marchelli was surprised with herself. She didn't want Elena to be harmed. She was her bestfriend and the nicest person she met. Elijah grinned to suppress his laughter. Marchelli was an interesting human to him. He didn't expect her to say that to him. He was expecting her to run or hit him; to his surprise she didn't try anything. He could see Eufemia through Marchelli but Marchelli seemed more gentle yet fierce through the week he's been watching her.

"I will not bring any harm to you and the doppelganger, If that's what you are thinking." Elijah said to the human.

"Then what do you want with me?"

"You'll know when the time comes. For now I want you and the doppelganger to be protected."

"Protected? I'm plain human and I'm not this Eufemia vampire" Marchelli sighed. She doesn't get this Original.

"You maybe human but you have the face of Eufemia. And not all vampires, like her."Elijah emphasized the word like. It was enough for Marchelli to know that she's in danger because she looked like Eufemia.

"Don't worry, I shall protect you." Elijah lowered his head and seemed lost with Marchelli's smoky gray eyes. He doesn't see fear in her eyes but worry. She kept looking onto his eyes then Elijah murmured something that only Marchelli could hear. After saying his command to her, they both left the street.

xxxxx

Marchelli enjoyed sleeping on the soft bed she was sleeping. She opened her eyes smiling until she saw the unfamiliar room she's in. The room was big and cold. She put a hand on her neck to check that she wasn't bitten by Elijah. She sighed in relief when she couldn't see any blood stains. Then her eyes roamed the room, spotting the man whom she was talking with before. "Where am I? What am I doing here?" Marchelli yelled to Elijah, sitting up on the bed.

"You're in my place and you're here because I may want to figure out why you and Eufemia looked alike."Elijah was sitting on the chair not far from the bed with his legs crossed. Marchelli gave a confuse look. Was he going to help her? Or was he just going to trick her? Marchelli don't trust him even Elijah looked like a nice guy to her.

"I can see you are just as curious as I am."Elijah remained in his position, watching Marchelli's reaction.

"Look if this is some kind of sick game you are playing, I don't want to play any part of it." Marchelli stood up and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"I am telling the truth. It's up to you whether you believe me or not. You are aware that I can take your heart out without effort?" Elijah smirked.

"Yeah but you wouldn't do that."Marchelli countered her lips turning into a grin.

"And why is that?" Elijah asked standing up.

"You wouldn't waste your time bringing me here if your reason is to just kill me," It was Marchelli's turn to smirk.

"Don't be arrogant. Haven't it occurred that maybe I kept you so I have someone to drink blood from?"

"I prefer the term confident and no it didn't occur to me. You don't seem that kind of…vampire" Elijah laughed from Marchelli's response. It has been a while since he had laughed like that; he was truly amused with the human. He knew that the girl isn't Eufemia or at least the Eufemia he knew but something inside him hoped that she really was her.

"What makes you say that?"Elijah asked, curiosity running over him.

"I actually don't know. I know I should fear you but something tells me not to," Marchelli shrugged. She wasn't sure what made her say that. She had been told before to think before saying anything but she simply wasn't good at it. Elijah didn't seem to understand the girl as if she's speaking another language that he's not familiar. Why doesn't she fear him? Elena was scared of him but her friend wasn't.

"Look Elijah, my brother will be looking for me. He'll call Elena then Elena will alert her friends. I really need to go home. I don't want him yelling over me. "Marchelli frowned. Her brother wasn't in Mystic Falls, he's away for some medical mission while his wife would stay in Mystic Falls to look after Marchelli. She wasn't sure if Elijah would bought it but she doesn't see any harm in trying.

"Your brother won't be home for a few months and your friends were no match for me, both of us know it. As for his wife, I compelled her to pretend that you are home with her," Elijah smirked. He gained knowledge from watching Marchelli from afar. As much as he hated to admit, the human interests him more than what he expected and in some ways that Eufemia did.

"How did you? Are you stalking me? Were you already invited in? "Marchelli tried to keep her voice low.

"Stalking is a bit exaggerated, don't you think? I am only watching over you and the doppelganger. I don't want any harm to come in your way like I said before if you were listening." Elijah didn't want to repeat himself over again. What he doesn't get with Marchelli is that she doesn't mind being alone with a very old vampire like himself but how come she don't believe the word he said. He doesn't know how things would end up but he'll make sure that Marchelli won't end up like Eufemia.


	3. Living with an original

**I don't own anything except from Marchelli and Eufemia. Thank you very much to ThePhantomismyLove, belladu57, and Clara for the reviews and also for the alerts. Sorry if it took me long.**

"What's up, Chelli?" Elena asked the brunette who seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"Nothing. Why'd you ask?" Marchelli forced a smile on her face. How could it be nothing when it's been a week since she started staying at Elijah's place? She was uncomfortable at the thought of staying in a house with a vampire and not to mention the two witches. She didn't like to be any part of it. The very reason why she doesn't ask Elena the complicated stories of vampires because she was afraid that if she knew too much, she'll be dragged into the world she didn't want to be a part of.

"Chelli, you know that you're not good with lying, right? So spill."Elena nudged her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."Marchelli shook her head. Elijah didn't forbid her to say anything to her friends though he kept reminding her to call him if she ever felt someone was following her or any stuff that bothered her. If she didn't know any better, she would think that Elijah was some kind of bodyguard. She felt like Elijah was over doing his job to protect her. When Elena stopped walking with Marchelli and raised an eyebrow, Marchellis sighed.

"It's just Elijah. " She sighed.

"What Chelli?"Elena stopped walking and looked at Marchelli with her eyebrow raised.

"I've been sleeping in his place."Marchelli stopped walking when Elena did. When she saw the reaction on Elena's face after saying that she's been sleeping in his place, she knew what Elena was thinking.

"No! No. No. No. No. No. No. Not as in _sleeping together._ We don't even sleep in the same room. There's no way. Me and Elijah?" Marchelli's eyes widened, surprised with what her friend had thought between her and Elijah. She does find Elijah charming but she tried her best to forget that and focus with the fact that he is a very old vampire."It's like I'm signing my own death sentence."

"Why are you sleeping in Elijah's place?"

"I'd rather stay with him than put Leilani and Neil around him. He already went into our house. Don't want anymore trouble."

"It's not safe Chelli. He's an original. He-"

"I know what he is Elena. I know it's dangerous but so is Klaus." Marchelli interrupted her. She knew her friend was just worried for her safety and the risk was too high.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked confused.

"You're not the only one Klaus wants" Marchelli sighed.

"Is it because you look like her?"Elena asked even though she knew that it would be the other reason why Klaus would like to take her friend as well. Marchelli just nodded in response.

TVDTVDTVDTVD

"Elijah, it's been a week and three days. I did my part can you now please tell me who is this Eufemia?"

"The only thing that kept you from staying here is the information you needed. If I tell you everything then you will not keep your promise."

"I will keep my promise. I always do. I just can't hang around not knowing who is this Eufemia that looked exactly like me." Marchelli said crossing her arms. Elijah held his breath while looking at her. It was the same exact looked that Eufemia had given him when she asked Elijah what he and his brother was. She was just as stubborn like the girl whom he loved after Tatia.

"Eufemia was born in the 1300's. She was… quite uncommon for a lady back then. Strong willed and too adventurous for her own sake." A small smile appeared on his face. He admired Eufemia even when she was human. She may not be as breathtaking as Tatia but it wasn't her looks that have drawn him closer to her. He knew she was different when he first saw her. He was the first one who met her but Klaus was the one who took her away from him. What did he do? He let her go because of Klaus, he knew how happy his brother was when he was with Eufemia but he didn't expect that their relationship will end up in a disaster. Marchelli could feel that Elijah cared too much to this Eufemia, the way he describe her maybe it was even love. It kind of reminds her how Neil told her the story how he met Leilani. By the smile on his face and tone, she was sure that it's love.

"She had difficulties regarding a few matters and that gave way for her to meet me and Klaus. Klaus corrupted her, making her a monster like he is though there had been _complications_. It was a long and complex story but she left before Klaus could even find Katerina. That's the only thing I can share for now." Elijah said , looking at Marchelli. He could tell that she was listening intently to the story he was telling her. Marchelli on the other hand, notice the change on Elijah's face. The small smile she hadn't seen before had disappeared when he had mentioned Klaus.

"Did she become your girlfriend? And is there any vampires who want her dead?" Marchelli asked. She was curious what was Elijah's relationship with Eufemia. Was it just a special kind of friendship? He seemed to care too much about her than Elena. She was used that Elena was a supernatural magnet while she on the other hand had just been the ordinary high school student who plans to go to college and have a good life. It seems like all of it won't happen.

"I treated her as I treated my own sister. You should not worry about them, I will protect you."

"Go to sleep. You need it for your exams." Before Marchelli could ask another question, Elijah interrupted her. He knew the curiosity of Mia's look-a-like.

"Whoa, how did you-. You're stalking me again aren't you?"

"I prefer the term watching over you and I do not have any intention of harassing you. Does teenagers nowadays have a different definition of stalking?" Elijah tilted his head, waiting for a reaction.

"Arrogant old man."She muttered under her breathe, not caring if Elijah heard it or not though she was positive he heard it from the smirk that formed his lips. If he's not just a freaking vampire, I swear I could have beat him, she thought. Knowing that she won't be able to ask questions to him again, she headed for the room that Elijah gave her.  
>"Have a pleasant night."He yelled. He sat down on a soft velvet chair, thinking things over. <em>How come you look like Mia, Chelli? It is really a wonder<em>, he thought.

TVDTVDTVD

Going to school and living as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening was what her deal with Elijah consist of. Not like she can complain to him, it was either she stay in her house knowing that vampires may attack her and Leilani or she would stay with Elijah. Another condition was that she should be the only one to know where Elijah's place is. As much as she didn't like the idea, she had to trust him. The class had just ended and it was time to return back to Elijah's place when she felt someone was following her. She turned around to see who it was but no one suspicious was around. All she could see was students from her school. Stop being paranoid, Marchelli thought. As she returned walking, a dark haired man came up behind her.

"So how is the original's favorite? Hmm?"Marchelli sighed in relief knowing whose voice it was.

"Damon shut up." Marchelli said ignoring the vampire.

"Or? You'll tell Elijah? No need to be feisty Marchelli... I just want to know what he's up to." He stood in front of her, looking straight into her eye.

"You think I'm stupid enough not to drink vervain when I'm living with Elijah? Don't you?" Marchelli walked straight passing Damon. Damon could be a nice guy but there most of the times he was being a royal jerk which Marchelli didn't like.

"Can't blame me for trying. Is Elijah good in bed? " Damon smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hahaha your really funny Damon." Marchelli rolled her eyes and continued before Damon could make any annoying remark, " I don't know what Elijah's been up to. He was just rarely home and he said of having witches.

**Thank you for reading.****Next chapter****will focus more on Eufemia and it'll be longer. Please let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
